warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Attributes
Each warframe has a different style of play and a different set of abilities that make them unique from others of their Warframes. There are many traits that all warframes share as shown below. Health Health represents how much damage a Warframe can sustain before becoming incapacitated. Health is indicated as a red numeric value at the top right of the screen. While a Warframe is losing Health, the screen's edges will begin to flash red at a pulse. Once the Warframe reaches 10% health, or below, a loud, heart beat like sound will also begin to pulse if the player has sound on. Most attacks will only damage Health when the Warframe's Shields have been drained. Poison Damage, which is dealt by Toxic Ancients and Noxious Crawlers, will bypass shields while the player is near the creatures or clouds left behind from their death. Grineer Powerfists also have the ability to bypass shields due to the nature of their weapon. * The Vitality Mod increases the base health of a Warframe. * The Vigor Mod increases the base health of a Warframe as well as the shields. * The Physique Aura Mod increases the base health of a Warframe. * Some Alternate Helmets affect the base health of a Warframe. Healing Health does not naturally regenerate. Warframes may activate equipped Health Packs or find Health Orbs to restore Health. The Aura Rejuvenation regenerates health of all team members at a rate based on its mod rank. Trinity and Oberon Warframes also have the ablility to restore health to nearby Warframes. Incapacitation Downed Warframes appear as a red cross on the mini-map and will die in 30sec without help. They may crawl backwards ( the more time passes, the slower they crawl backwards ) and still use their Sidearm while downed. Warframes can be revived by holding the Action Key while nearby and facing them. While being revived, a blue bar will replace the red bar and increase. Multiple teammates reviving another at the same time speed up the process. Once the revival bar is full, the downed Warframe is revived and may resume using all equipment and powers as normal. Note that when revived, health and shield will both be at restored to standard starting amounts. Update 10.3 included a sound effect when healing downed allies. Death and Revival Upon reaching 0 health in solo mode or otherwise being a single player in a mission, or if team mates fail to get to a fallen Tenno before the red bar is depleted, the player must either revive or forfeit the game immediately (or they can wait for their team to finish the mission, as long as at least 1/2 are still alive they can finish mission without partner). Players may re-enter games with team mates in them. * More revives can be purchased at 3 per revive missing by navigating to the arsenal, under the warframe selector. * Every player will start the day with 4 revives for each warframe. Revives refill at 00:00 GMT. Not more than 4 revives can be held at a time. Shields Shields (and Sentinels) are a Warframe's first defense against damage. Shields are indicated as a blue numeric value at the top right of the screen. Most attacks damage the Shields and only reduce the Warframe's health once the Shields are drained. Shields regenerate after a short delay if the player can avoid taking damage from any source. * The Shield Restore consumable can restore 150 shield. * Trinity can restore all Health and Shields with the Blessing ability. * Mag can also restore shields with the Shield Polarize ability. * Some enemies have attacks that can completely drain a Warframe's shields, but these attacks are typically ineffective against Health. * Some Alternate Helmets affect the base shield of a Warframe. * Ice levels halves the base shields and Warm Coat mod provides some resistance. * Some mods that affect shields: ** Fast Deflection and Fortitude increase the rate at which shields recharge. ** Redirection Increases the frame's maximum shield capacity. ** Vigor Increases the frame's maximum shield capacity and health. ** Guardian (Sentinel Mod) - The sentinel boosts its owner's shield when it runs out. Armor Armor mitigates a percent of the incoming damage. Armor only affects damage applied to a Warframe's Health and does not affect damage absorbed by its Shields. The damage reduction provided by the armor value can be calculated with the following formula: :Armor/(Armor + 300) = Damage Reduction (multiply by 100 to get a percentage) Alternatively, armor can be thought of in terms of its equivalent benefit in health. Every three points of armor effectively gives you +1% total Health. Note that healing is made more efficient through this because it takes more effort to remove Health than to restore it. This works out to the following damage reduction percentages for base Warframe armor values. * The Steel Fiber mod increases a Warframe's base armor. * Damage can'' be reduced to zero by high-capacity of armor. * Rhino's Iron Skin ability does not grant armor, but rather absorbs incoming damage by up to 400 / 600 / 800 / 1200 damage points. Speed The speed of a Warframe varies. It affects how far the Warframe can slide and how fast it can run, sprint and walk. In some cases, it can affect how far the Warframe travels with abilities (Slash Dash / Rhino Charge). It does '''not' affect the speed of casting animations, nor does it affect the attack rate of melee or ranged weapons. There are mods that improve this attribute, such as Rush. There was another mod that was accidentally leaked during the Gradivus Dilemma that increased movement speed, whereas Rush increases sprint speed. The name for the mod couldnt be found on this wiki. Energy Energy is used to power Warframe abilities. Warframes each have four abilities that cost up to 100 energy per use depending on how powerful they are. A Warframe will begin each mission with 50 Energy. During a mission they can gather more up to their maximum. *Energy can be picked up during a mission from Blue Orbs. Blue Orbs dropped by enemies will restore 25 Energy, while Orbs picked up from containers will restore 25. *Some Alternate Helmets affect Power Efficiency or a warframe's maximum energy. *The Aura Energy Siphon slowly restores energy for all players based on its mod rank. Multiple copies of this aura allows for faster energy recovery. *Trinity's Energy Vampire allows a player to regain energy by standing inside the energy pulses the target releases (target is stunned the entire time). *Notable mods that affect energy: **Flow - Increases maximum energy **Rage - Converts damage on health to energy **Streamline - Increases Power Efficiency, i.e. decreases ability cost **Equilibrium - Health pickups restore a certain amount of energy alongside health recovery. Abilities Warframes each have a unique set of abilities which can only be activated if they have a certain level of energy. These abilities can be separated into four distinct classes: ; Class 1 : These abilities usually cost 25 energy. They can be used frequently but come with weaker damage and/or require situational positioning/tactics to use effectively. Some examples include teleporting to a destination, charging through enemies in a short line, or placing a deadly trap on the ground. ; Class 2 : These abilities usually cost 50 energy. They can be used to alter the flow of combat in a significant way or impart lethal damage onto a small group of enemies. Some examples include teleportation, turning invisible, or providing additional damage reduction to your warframe. ; Class 3 : These abilities usually cost 75 energy. If used properly and with the correct training, these abilities can often be as powerful as a Class 4 ability. These abilities can significantly affect combat with a potent array of damage or protection, but require tactical use to benefit properly. Some examples include creating a ball of destruction which must be navigated into enemies, forming a defensive ring of fire, or confusing an entire army into attacking random targets. ; Class 4 : Often referred to as a warframe's "ultimate" or "final" ability, these abilities usually cost 100 energy but offer a wide-reaching advantage to the warframe and their team. A Class 4 ability is capable of widespread lethal damage, bestowing invulnerability to friendly units, permanently disarming an entire enemy squad, and more. Class 4 abilities which have a noticeable cast-time often provide temporary immunity to negative effects while they are being cast. Power Mods Warframes have abilities which can be affected by four types of modification: Power Duration, Power Efficiency, Power Range, and Power Strength. With the proper combination of mods and gear you can obtain a maximized value. Power Duration These mods affect how long a Warframe ability lasts. Mods that affect Power Duration positively: Constitution.png|link=Constitution Continuity.jpg|link=Continuity NarrowMindedMod.png|link=Narrow Minded Power Efficiency These mods affects how much a Warframe ability costs to cast. See Power Efficiency (Mechanic) for a detailed explanation of the mechanics. Power Efficiency has a hard cap of 75%: an ability which costs 100 energy cannot be reduced below 25 energy. Mods that affect Power Efficiency positively: StreamlineMod.png|link=Streamline FleetingExpertiseMod.png|link=Fleeting Expertise Power Range These mods affect the radius and targeting range of Warframe abilities. Mods that affect Power Range positively: StretchMod.png|link=Stretch OverextendedMod.png|link=Overextended Power Strength These mods affect the damage and the 'potency' of Warframe abilities (such as the number of shadows summoned with Nekros' Shadows Of The Dead, damage multiplier of Banshee's Sonar and Energy cap on Trinity's Energy Vampire). Mods that affect Power Strength positively: FocusMod.png|link=Focus BlindRageMod.png|link=Blind Rage See also * Warframes * Warframe Mods Category:Mechanics